Mommy, Lilykit Froze Seedkit
by Lilacstream99
Summary: WARNING: crazy songfic/crossover here! What happened when warriors become Frozen characters? Challenge for FluffyClan
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a crossover, and a challenge for FluffyClan. It is also a songfic, so things might get a little crazy in here! **

**I do not own Warriors or Frozen :( **

* * *

"Come on, Seedkit!" Lilykit mewed excitedly. "We have to go now or they'll spot us!"

Seedkit stumbled after Lilykit, uncertainty etched across her face. "Are you sure it's a good idea to sneak out of camp? What if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught if you'll just hurry up!" Lilykit hissed at her sister, padding through a tiny hole in the nursery wall. "Let's go!"

"Wait," some voices behind them called. "We want to come too!"

Lilykit turned to see Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit following them. Lilykit rolled her eyes. "Fine, but let's hurry!" The three newcomers grinned and followed them out. They all ran out the hole, Seedkit nervously glancing behind before following.

The kits emerged into the forest. "We made it!" Lilykit yowled, doing a little dance. The rest of the kits began to wander around, never seeing the forest before. Amberkit found a small hole, covered in snow.

"You guys, come look at this!"

Everyone else padded towards the hole, looking at it copiously. "It's Greenleaf," Dewkit mewed matter-of-factly. "The Snow should be melted."

"I wonder what's inside," Lilykit asked, placing a paw inside.

Seedkit shook her head. "We shouldn't go in, guys. Let's just go home."

Lilykit glared at Seedkit. "Don't be such a wimp. I'm going in. Come on guys." She then jumped into the hole.

The rest of the kits followed, until there was only Seedkit left. She glanced around nervously, looking longingly at the camp, then pounced in after her sister.

* * *

Lilykit was swirling, swirling, swirling, then all went black.

She opened her eyes to see a small town, next to a river. There was a great castle above her. _Wait, _Lilykit thought, _how do I know what these are? _

She sat up and looked around, to see four other kits lying on the ground around her. Except... Except their pelts had all changed color.

Lilykit stared at the ginger kit. "S-Seedkit?"

The kit sat up suddenly. "Lilykit? Why is your fur white?"

Lilykit gasped, looking back at her fur. Sure enough, it was the color of snow. "I don't know!" she wailed.

Snowkit sat up, looking at his pelt. "I'm cream! My beautiful pelt is cream! It's the end of the world!"

Lilykit looked around at the other kits. Dewkit was now a dark ginger, and Amberkit was also white. _What's happening? _she thought.

Suddenly, a big cat came right towards us. "Elsakit, Annakit, what are you doing? Elsakit, you know you aren't allowed out of your room. Come." With that,he picked up Lilykit by the scruff, dragging her away, and leaving the rest of her friends behind.

* * *

Seedkit ran up to the door Lilykit was behind. She prepared to knock, and some music started to play. She looked around for the source, but her paw jerked forward and knocked on its own. Suddenly, words began to bubble out of Seedkit's mouth.

"Do you wanna build a snowcat? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowcat? It doesn't have to be a snowcat!"

"Go away Annakit!" Lilykit called from behind the door.

Her ears drooped. "Ok bye."

Seedkit turned to leave, but after a few seconds, she turned around and went back. Her paw knocked again.

"Do you wanna build a snowcat? Or ride our bike around the halls! I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there Joanstar! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by! Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

This time, when Seedkit left she watched a film about a ship drowning, then the big cat came and told her her parent had died. She didn't even know them, but she cried anyway. She put on all black, then walked up to the door. Her paw knocked.

"Elsakit, please I know you're in there. Cats are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to! I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowcat?" Seedkit started crying, and so did Lilykit. Neither had any idea why they were crying, they just cried.

* * *

**There's chapter one! More shall be coming soon. **

**Violet out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Seedkit was asleep in her bed, drool dribbling down her face, when suddenly a knock sounded at the door. The big cat, whose name in fact was Bigcat, called to her.

"Princess Annakit? Princess Annakit? Sorry to wake you."

Seedkit automatically say up and responded, "I've been up for hours!" It was a total lie, but the words just tumbled out of her mouth. Staring at the door, she began to fall asleep again, but when Bigcat knocked again, she sat up. "What is is?"

"If s your sister's coronation."

Seedkit mumbled to herself. "My sister's coronation... It's Coronation Day!" _What in the name of StarClan is a coronation? _Seedkit thought as she ran out of bed and put on a dark green hair bow and kittypet collar.

_Eww, _she grimaced, looking at the collar, but before she could remove it, she ran off, a song coming from her lungs.

"The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8 thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There will be actual real live kitties! It will be totally strange! Wow, am I so ready for this change? 'Cuz for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night! Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cuz for the first time in forever, I won't be alone." Speaking now to herself, she said, "I can't wait to meet everyone. What if I meet the one?"

Tonight imagine me gowned and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, a picture of sophisticated grace. Then suddenly I see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I want to stuff some chocolate in my face. But then we laugh and talk all evening. It'll be totally bizarre. Noting like the life I lead so far! 'Cuz for the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance"

* * *

Lilykit stood by her window, in a blue bow and a purple collar, her blue gloves on. She gazed out, the odd fear she never could explain lingering inside her. Lilykit turned, deciding to play a game of Warriors Solitude, when she began to sing.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl, you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show." She grabbed a candlestick, and it froze. Inside, Lilykit was thinking, _awesome! _But for some reason, this made her more scared.

L

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today."

Seedkit slept in the air. "It's only for today!"

"It's agony to wait."

"It's agony to wait!"

Lilykit opened her door. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

Seedkit slipped through the opening gates excitedly. "The gates! For the first time in forever!"

Lilykit walked down a hall. "Don't let them in, don't let them see."

Seedkit smiled at people as she passed them. "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"

Lilykit opened a balcony door. "Be the good girl, you always have to be."

"A chance to change my lonely world!"

"Conceal."

"A chance to find true love!"

"Conceal don't feel don't let them know."

Seedkit ran towards a dock, and skipped along the shore. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to he today! For the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my waaaaaaay!" Suddenly, a horse came out of nowhere and smacked her down.

"Oh!" She called as she fell, the music ending with a _dun!_


End file.
